


Only In Our Dreams

by kelios



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Dream Sam, Dream a Little Dream of Me, First Time, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/pseuds/kelios
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester, Sam/Dean, Wincest
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36
Collections: Every Time We Touch: A First-Time Wincest Fest





	Only In Our Dreams

_**Only in our Dreams**_  


Jeremy was gone but Sam couldn't wake up. He couldn't find Dean, either, and he could feel panic nibbling around the edges of his mind. He stumbled to a stop to catch his breath and calm down. _Okay,_ he ordered himself, _think.  
_  
He took a deep breath and concentrated, just as he had right before he wrestled control of the dream from Jeremy. This time, he thought about his brother: his voice, his face, _Dean._ Immediately, he heard raised voices in the distance and a thought brought him closer, standing outside the open door of a cheap motel room. A quick look revealed that Dean was in the room, arguing with himself. Sam almost smiled, it was so typically Dean, then he realized they were fighting about him. And Dad. 

"I didn't deserve what he put on me, and I don't deserve to go to hell!" Dean shouted at himself, and shot his double pointblank with a shotgun.   
  
Sam watched, frozen, as the double sat back up, eyes demon black, and hissed, "You're going to hell, Dean, and this is what you'll become!"   
  
It disappeared and Dean stared at where it had been, surprise and horror twisting his face. Sam moved back into the shadows, giving Dean a chance to recover, then jumped when he heard another voice in the room-- _his_ voice.   
  
_What the hell?_ Sam thought, looking around the edge of the door. He saw himself standing next to his brother in the center of the room.   
  
"Bout freaking time, Sam," Dean said roughly. "You find Jeremy?"  
  
"Yeah. He's gone," Sam's double said, looking at the blood spattered around the room. "What happened?"  
  
"Let's just get out of here," Dean said, now looking shaky and pale. "This place is freakin' weird."  
  
"It's _your_ head, Dean," Sam's double said, rolling his eyes and smiling a little. Then he moved toward Dean, fluid and graceful, right into Dean's personal space. "But I'm not ready to go yet. We need to talk."  
  
"Do _not_ go all chickflick on me, Sam, I'm a little wound up right now." Dean backed away and Sam's double followed calmly, forcing Dean back until he stumbled into the wall.   
  
Sam watched in confusion, wondering if he should intervene or let his brother work out whatever this was on his own. Dean looked terrified--far more than when he'd faced his own evil twin. Why was Dean so afraid of him?  
  
"I know what you want, Dean," Sam heard himself say softly. His voice was low and rough, filled with desire.   
  
Sam watched his own hand reach out to caress Dean's face and saw Dean flinch as if struck. "It's okay, Dean. I want this too. You know I do."  
  
"No, you don't," Dean said through clenched teeth, voice anguished. "It's wrong. It's evil. I'm supposed to protect you not--"   
  
Sam kissed Dean, soft press of lips, hands cradling Dean's face, but Dean pulled back.   
  
"We can't do this, Sam," Dean said, his voice raw and pleading. "Please. It's wrong, you know it is....."   
  
"Don't care," Sam whispered. "Just want you. Please, Dean." He kissed Dean again, deeper this time, and Sam could see that this time Dean was kissing him back, could hear Dean moan softly, helplessly, as Sam's hands slid down Dean's body to tug open his belt and jeans.   
  
A thrill of desire, sharp and sweet, shuddered through Sam as he watched himself fall to his knees in front of Dean, saw his own mouth trail soft kisses across Dean's skin, his own tongue flick out to lick the precome from Dean's cock.   
  
Dean's head fell back against the wall and he raised a shaking hand to run tentatively through Sam's hair.   
  
"Sam...." Dean's voice was soft and unsure. When Sam didn't pull away, Dean's hand fisted in his hair, guiding Sam closer until the head of his cock brushed Sam's mouth. Sam deliberately licked his lips, tasting Dean again, tongue catching the underside of Dean's cock and Dean shuddered. "God Sam, just do it, please...."   
  
Dean's voice cut off with a gasp as Sam's tongue circled and stroked the head of his cock. He teased, licking precome off the tip with breathy little moans, wrapping his lips around the head and _sucking_ until Dean couldn't take it any more. His hands clenched in Sam's hair, holding him still while Dean fucked his mouth gently, swearing under his breath every time he hit the back of Sam's throat. _God Sam so good, so fucking hot, your mouth, so fucking beautiful...  
_  
Sam closed his eyes. He didn't know what to think, hadn't even known Dean wanted this, but he _did,_ they both did. His body throbbed and his heart ached with the desire to go to Dean, but he couldn't, not here. If he and Dean were going to do this, then Sam wanted it to be real, not an illusion. Sam turned away from the open door and put every ounce of strength he had into one thought: _WAKE UP!  
  
_Instantly, Sam was back in the Impala. Dean shuddered into consciousness a few seconds later, gasping and flushed, and they stared at each other for a moment.   
  
"You get him?" Dean finally asked, starting the car.  
  
"Yeah, he's gone," Sam said. He hesitated, unsure. "But what happened after, I....well...."  
  
Dean shrugged. "Nothing happened," he said. "I spent the whole time looking for you, then we woke up." He glanced over at Sam, eyes guileless. "Let's just get some sleep, okay?"  
  
Sam spent the ride to the motel in silence. He should have known Dean would deny what had happened--when it came to emotions, his brother was nothing if not predictable. Sam should probably just forget about it, chalk it up to a one time fantasy, but he couldn't. His mind kept replaying the dream: kissing Dean, touching him, the sound of Dean's voice as he came apart, as Sam _took_ him apart. He wasn't going to let Dean hide from him. Not this time.


End file.
